


Wedding Plans

by loki_god_of_sexiness



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Crossdressing, M/M, that is literally all this is, this is so old holy shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 02:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loki_god_of_sexiness/pseuds/loki_god_of_sexiness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki goes wedding dress shopping with Tony and Steve. </p>
<p>(An old fill for a norsekink prompt.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is literally over a year old, I just went back and edited it, so don't judge too harshly. Direct all negative comments to me a year ago, as I don't even really know what I wrote here anymore. Anyway, for [this old prompt on norsekink](http://norsekink.livejournal.com/1659.html?page=81#comments)

Loki glared at the employee at the bridal shop, daring her to say something. The young woman quickly looked away and tried to busy herself with whatever menial task she was doing with a blush staining her cheeks.

  
“Just to clarify, I'm not wearing this,” came the voice of one Tony Stark from the other side of the store. He was holding up a bridesmaid's dress that Loki had handed to him with a grin, a look of horror on his face. It was a gaudy pink thing, bedazzled with gems and glitter. Steve, who was standing awkwardly in the middle of the shop, nodded his agreement.  
  


Loki smirked, “Oh, but you wouldn't want to ruin my special day, would you?”  
  


“Blow Manhattan up for all I care, but I'm not wearing this,” Tony replied in a dry tone, his eyes narrowing.  
  


“Then don't come complaining to me the next time Manhattan gets blown up. As far as I'm concerned, I now have your permission and I fully intend to take advantage of it.” Loki wasn't quite sure if he was joking or not, but he rather enjoyed the huff that Stark gave as he hung the dress back on the rack.  
  


From the corner of his eyes, Loki could see the employee still staring at them, brows furrowed and lips parted slightly, as if she wanted to say something but thought better of it. He almost felt bad for the girl.

  
“Loki, come look at this dress,” Steve muttered hurriedly, waving their resident god of mischief to him, trying to avoid any arguments.

  
With a parting glance to the dress he was inspecting, Loki walked to where the captain was standing, giving the dress one look before turning away again.

  
“You have horrible taste. This task would have been more capably handled by two blind and deaf men.” Steve's lips pulled into a frown, doing his best to ignore the insult.  
  


The unimpressed light in Loki's eyes brightened as he spotted a stunning one right beside the ghastly one Steve held. Without so much as a word, he locked himself into one of the dressing rooms in the back of the shop.

  
Once he stepped out, the other three in the shop stared in shock, it actually looked... good on him. The chest area was a bit big for obvious reasons, but other than that, it looked amazing. If they were lucky, Thor wouldn't jump Loki as soon as he started walking down the aisle... or whatever it was they did for Asgardian weddings.

  
Loki took care of the chest problem by placing his hand on the material and shrinking it. This caused the employee's eyes to go round as saucers, her mouth dropping open in shock. Tony just rolled his eyes and Steve didn't seem fazed in the least bit, though he twitched just slightly.  
  


“I think I'll be taking this one,” the god declared after a moment of inspecting himself. He walked back into the dressing room and came out some time later in his normal clothes, dress slung across his arm. He grinned as he directed his attention to the girl.

  
“As for the other two, they'll be taking those.” He motioned to the sequined dresses with a smirk. 

 

Tony groaned.  
  


“This means you can't destroy Manhattan.”  
  


“I know. But this is better.” He handed the dresses to the two men and pushed them in the direction of the dressing rooms. This wedding business was turning out to be more fun than Loki expected.


End file.
